


Domestic

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, World War III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And alternate ending to World War Three, this is how i wanted the conversation between Rose and the Doctor to go. Pure Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

The door to the Tardis opened, the Doctor stepping through quickly. He shut the door behind him and ran up to the console in front of him. He looked at it fondly. It was home, at least the only home he'd ever know. He pulled a leaver, hit a couple of buttons and looked up at the shaft in front of him, it glowed a nice neon blue. He enjoyed that color, he walked around pushing some more buttons, before he reached over and picked up the telephone off the console in front of him, it was time to go.

It rang three times before she answered.

"'Ello?" Roses voice called.

"Right, I'll be a couple of hours and then we can go." He said into the receiver. There was a pause.

"You've got a phone?" She asked. The doctor shook his head.

"You think I can travel through space and time but I haven't got a phone?' He laughed, "Like I said, a couple of hours. I've just got to send out this dispersal." He pushed a button on the console, "There you go, that's canceling out the Slitheen advert in case any bargain hunters turn up." There was a paused on the other line.

"Uh…my mothers cookin'." Rose said hesitantly. The doctor grinned.

"Good, put 'er on a slow heat and let her simmer." He laughed at himself.

"She's cookin' tea…for us." The doctors smiled vanished. Tea? Jackie Tyler was making them tea?

"I don't do that," he answered mechanically. He never had done it before, although come to think of it, he'd never been asked. Roses voice was pleading.

"She wants to get to know you," She said. The doctor shook his head, pacing the Tardis.

"Tough," He replied, "I've got better things to do."

"It's just tea." Rose said. Tea? It was never  _just_ tea.

"Not to me it isn't." The Doctor said. Rose sighed.

"She's my mother." She said. The doctor scoffed.

"Well she's not mine,"

"That's not fair and you know it. If your mum were around I would want to have tea with her, you can't get out of this, because if you say no, I'm not going to come with you. Your choice." The line went dead and he placed the receiver back in the cradle. The Doctor stood there, silent, unmoving. Had she just threatened to leave him? Oh no. She couldn't leave. She was the first ape he'd ever enjoyed being around. The first companion he had that meant… _more_  to him than the others. He sighed. She had him. She had a grip on him that was not something he could just shake off. He couldn't just move on, not without her, not without Rose.

"Sodding…" he muttered to himself. He kicked a nearby railing and then headed towards the door. What was he doing?

 

***

"Rose?" The Doctor said as he opened the door to the apartment. Roses smiling face appeared.

"'Ello Doctor," She grinned coming over and taking his hand. She pulled him farther into the apartment.

"He's here!" Rose called to her mother, who the Doctor could hear was rummaging around in the kitchen. Then Jackie's form appeared. She looked a little irritated.

"Rose said you drink Doctor. You want some amaretto?" The Doctor nodded. This was probably the most uncomfortable he'd been in a long time, probably a couple hundred years at least. Why did he feel like this? He'd gone up against Gelth, Slitheen, two-headed Blortch, Nestene Conscious. And yet the most intimidating thing he had ever met was Jackie Tyler.

"Love some," he replied with his signature grin. Rose smiled and finished setting the small kitchen table. What had he gotten himself into?

"So what are we having?" He asked walking up to Rose.

"Shepherds pie." She replied with a laughed. The Doctor nodded returning her smile.

"Here you go Doctor." Jackie said coming up behind him. He resisted the urge to jump at the sound of her voice and thanked her for the glass of liquor. He was going to need it.

"Alright, pie's almost done." She called from the kitchen. Rose took the Doctors hand, seeing the look of foreboding cross his face.

"She's not that bad a cook, yeah?" She said. The Doctor looked down at her.

"Rose, I don't do domestic, never have. This is a first." Rose grinned.

"Good, it's a first for me too." The doctor frowned.

"How's that then?"

"First time I ever brought a time lord home for my mums cookin'" She laughed. The Doctor felt his anxiety slowly melting away as they stood there together.

"All done," Jackie called coming towards the table with a big round pot of shepherd pie. Rose pulled the Doctor out of the way and then motioned towards a chair, which he pulled out and sat on. Rose sat in the seat next to him. Jackie took the third seat, placing a large spoon in the pot.

"Hand me your plate, dear." Jackie said reaching for Rose's plate, she handed it over and Jackie gave her a generous helping of the meal before them.

"And yours Doctor." She said. The doctor grabbed the plate and held it out to her. She placed a few spoonfuls on it and then handed it back. The Doctor placed the plate in front of him and then grabbed a nearby fork. He took a bite of the pie and smiled.

"That's good." He said looking over at Rose and then at Jackie.

"You don't have to act all surprised, I  _can_  cook." Jackie said, but she was smiling. The doctor nodded, shoving more food into his mouth.

"Alright Doctor," Jackie said after a few minutes. A knot formed in the Doctors stomach at the tone of her voice.

"What?" he asked.

"Explain what it is exactly that you've got my daughter doing up in the stars." The knot int eh Doctors stomach evaporated.

"Oh…" He put his fork down, "Well, first thing you need to understand is that my ship, the Tardis, doesn't just travels through space. It also travels through time. Just recently we went back to Cardiff in ." Jackies eyes grew wide.

"You travel in time?" She asked. Rose nodded.

"And it's fantastic mum, really. If you saw it out there ,you'd never come home." Jackie nodded.

"I guess that's why I don't see you all that often yeah?" Rose nodded and smiled again.

"So then what?" Jackie continued, "You just go traveling, theres not point to it, you just go and see new places?" The doctor shook his head.

"No, there's a point. I'm a Time Lord, last of the time lords actually. I go through time and space helping beings that need help, races that are going extinct, aliens that are trying to invade places they shouldn't. And of course taking Rose, wherever she wants to go." Rose smiled.

"Time Lord, what kind of alien is that?" Jackie said.

"Actually it's more of what we do, I'm Galiffreyan." Jackie frowned.

"Galiffreyan," she muttered.

"Yeah, mum and he has no other family. There all gone." Rose said. Jackie looked up at them.

"Well that's too bad, it must be dreadfully lonely up there in space with no one else like you." The Doctor looked at her questioningly. Was Jackie Tyler feeling sorry for him?

"That's why I take Rose with me, not lonely anymore." The Doctor grinned again and Rose laughed.

 

***

"Thanks for dinner Jackie," The Doctor said as they were walking back toward the Tardis.

"It was no trouble." She mumbled. They stopped right before the Tardis and Rose hugged her mum, trying to balance the large bag she had slung over her shoulder.

"You got enough stuff?" He said. Rose turned towards him.

"Last time I stepped in there it was spur of the moment." He flung her bag at him, "This time I'm signing up, your stuck with me. Ha ha." The doctor grinned and then he saw the glare Jackie was casting at him and he frowned again.

"What is it Jackie?" He finally asked.

"You still can't promise me!" She shrieked, "What if she get's lost, what if something happens to you Doctor ad she left standing on some moon a million light-years away. How long do I wait then?" Jackie glared up at him dangerously. Rose reached for her mums arm, but the Doctor shook his head at her. He'd have to answer this question some day, better sooner than later. Not that it would make much of a difference. Jackie will always hate him for taking her girl away.

"Jackie, Rose is important to me. Really important and I would never do anything to put her in danger. It happens sometimes, but not because I want it to. I keep her safe, I always have and I always will. We go up against all sorts of terrible things, but as long as I'm alive, nothing will happen to her. That's my promise Jackie Tyler." Jackie frowned but then she turned to Rose.

"Alright love, he passes. Come home soon." Jackie kissed Rose on the cheek. The Doctor frowned.

"That's it?" He asked, "That's all I had to say and your all fine with me takin' her away now?" Jackie smiled.

"You just remember Doctor, that if somethin' happens to my girl, I'm holding you responsible and your going to wish you'd never met me." The Doctor nodded.

"Alright then," The Doctor turned to Rose, eyes wide, "You ready? Let's go." Rose laughed and took his hand as they walked into the Tardis.

"Where're we off to then Doctor?" Rose asked. The Doctor dropped her bag near the door and then walked to the console.

"I'm in the mood for Barcelona." He said with a grin. Rose returned it happily.

"Where the dogs have no noses." They both said in unison and then laughed. The Doctor pushed buttons and pulled leavers.

"Barcelona it is then." He said and the Tardis started to shake and clank. The Doctor watched a nearby screen and then frowned.

"That's not right," He said, turning suddenly for the door as soon as the Tardis had stopped shaking. He opened it and walked out followed closely by Rose.

"So what is it, what's wrong?" Rose asked. The Doctor looked around the room that Tardis had landed in.

"I don't know, it must be some kind of signal drawring the Tardis off course." He answered. Rose looked around too.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Earth. Utah, North America. 'bout half a mile underground." Rose nodded.

"And… _when_  are we?" She asked looking over at him with a smile. He was peering into a glass display case in front of him.

"2012." He replied. Rose laughed.

"God that's so close, I should be…twenty six." The doctor didn't appear to hear her. He reached over and a switch on the nearby wall. The lights came on, revealing a large warehouse like room. Filled with glass display cases.

"Blimey," Rose said, "It's like a great big museum!" The doctor nodded.

"An alien museum." He replied, "Someone's got a hobby."

And he smelled an adventure…


End file.
